verailfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legacy of Verail
"Hope Never Dies" The Legacy of Verail is the first campaign set in the Verail setting. It was originally set in 987 ADX, but later has spanned 992-993 ADX after the Planeshift. The campaign contains several storylines, mostly revolving around the threats posed by Mathaira, Kahralen, and Yio. The Storm Gathers The first story arc in Legacy of Verail saw the group gathered by a Kahvlarashen sorceress named Sorina Elseir, intent on reform an ancient organization known as the Keepers of the Radiant Flame. This arc mostly served to set the stage for future stories by introducing the world, along with the three main enemy groups of the game, The Nightmare Disciples, The Acolytes of the Old Lord, and the Mathairites. The arc concluded with a chaotic event known as the Planeshift sending the player characters five years into the future, along with causing the disappearance of Sorina Elseir until much later in the campaign. 1.) Prologue 2.) Chapter I: The Merchant's Task 3.) Chapter II: The Crypt of the Enchanter 4.) Chapter III: The Coming Storm The War of Agarus The second story arc in Legacy of Verail started five years after the first, as the group awakened in Ansrivarr Forest. During their absence, they learned that the Nightmare Disciples, The Acolytes of the Old Lord, and the Mathairites had made an alliance, using the Planeshift as an opportunity to summon an army with which to conquer the city of Agarus. The arc primarily centered on the titular city of Agarus, but also took the group to the mysterious Drifting Isle. It introduced multiple important characters, most noteably Hope Khahlar and eventually ended with Yio's control over the Mathaira being broken, dismantling the alliance. 1.) Chapter I: The Dread Forest 2.) Chapter II: Hope Never Dies - Part 1 3.) Chapter III: The Drifting Isle 4.) Chapter IV: Hope Never Dies - Part II The Harbinger of Nightmares The third story arc in Legacy of Verail focused on the remaining Nightmare Disciples, and their leader, Vesselsivora. It began roughly six months after The War of Agarus, when people started returning to life under mysterious circumstances, only to go mad and attack anyone in sight. It was eventually revealed to be the work of the Nightmare Heart, and its wielder Valeisi Senaer. Valeisi's death angered Vesselsivora, who proved too strong for the group to fight. Resurrected by the Nightmare Heart, they were forced to set foot on a mission to cure the influence of Kahralen and stop Vesselsivora's quest for vengeance. Vesselsivora was eventually defeated, however her actions had weakened the bonds holding Kahralen. 1.) Chapter I: The King's Return 2.) Chapter II: Winterfall 3.) Chapter III: The Nightmare Plague 4.) Chapter IV: A World Bathed In Flame The Legacy of Xentharin The Legacy of Xentharin, alongside Ebon Sunrise, were the first campaigns to utilize a split group, and thus took place during roughly the same time period, excluding the time travel element in Legacy of Xentharin causing most of the storyline to actually be set in the year 22,457 FV. The arc began shortly after The Harbinger of Nightmares, when the group investigated a possible lead regarding the location of Sorina Elseir. They soon learned that the necklace spotted, while originally Sorina's, was now in the possession of a young girl named Lanaliah Senaer and had no current connection to Sorina's post-Planeshift fate. During this time, they also realized that Lana was the twin sister of Valeisi, and that she was interested a mysterious grave which, as far as the group could tell, was somehow their own. Taking Lana with them, they traveled through the forest to a secluded village they believed might have answers. Instead, they found refugees from Xentharin, including two mages, Kaylesi and Saivelan, who had completed a spell to travel back in time to save Xentharin. With the group's aid, they were able to cast the spell. In ancient Xentharin, the group met Vesselsivora as a child, under her true name, Phelania, and Kahralen's past self, Karalell. Eventually, they killed Karallel, changing the timeline and preventing Xentharin's destruction. 1.) Chapter I: The Heroes' Tomb 2.) Chapter II: The Legacy of Xentharin Ebon Sunrise Category:Campaigns